Ringtone
by VeryBerry96
Summary: When Marco and Jean start dating, Marco changes the ringtone on his phone so he knows when it's Jean that's messaging him. He thinks nothing of it, but everyone around him soon noticed, and Marco never expected one little change to mean such a lot. MarcoXJean Modern Day AU one-shot (mentions of KristaXYmir). Cute and fluffy. Based from a tumblr prompt by otp-imagines-cult.
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Little JeanXMarco one-shot based off of a tumblr prompt from otp-imagines-cult: "Imagine Person A, after all of this time, still gets jittery and excited when they hear a phone make the notification noise they set for Person B."**

 **This fic is also dedicated to my friend May who chose MarcoJean as the ship I'd use for this fic.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Please review ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan. If I did I would be very very rich by now.**

* * *

 **Ringtone**

Marco laughed at Jean's joke as he sipped on his coffee. The two boys had been classmates in college since the start of the semester and three months later Marco had finally summoned up the courage to ask Jean out. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Jean said yes and the two had been out on a few dates since then, officially deciding to call themselves boyfriends just a week before now.

This coffee shop was pretty close to their campus and had been a regular hang out spot for them and their friends ever since they started college. Marco had met Jean here about an hour ago, Jean already waiting for him there with a cup of coffee – milk and two sugars – and a cup of tea for himself.

"Hey, we should take a photo," Jean said suddenly.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Where'd that come from?"

Jean shrugged. "Well, we don't really have any pictures together. I just thought it would be nice to get some."

Marco smiled softly at how embarrassed Jean was starting to look. "I think that's a great idea," he reassured Jean.

Jean grinned widely before pulling out his phone. Changing it to the front-facing camera he threw his arm over Marco's shoulder and gently pulled him into the shot. Marco laughed and smiled widely for the camera, Jean giving his trademark smirk as he pressed the button to take the picture. The two boys separated as Jean nodded approvingly at the photograph.

"It looks good!" he announced his approval, turning his phone round to show Marco.

Marco nodded in agreement. "It does! Can you send me that so I have a copy of it?"

"Sure!" Jean replied, tapping the screen a few times to send the photo across.

A few moments later the screen on Marco's phone lit up and the sound of tinkling bells indicated that the photo had come through. As Marco tapped to save the photo he noticed that Jean was staring at him with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your phone," Jean replied. "When Armin texted you during class yesterday and your phone went off and you got in trouble, it made a different noise. It wasn't bells like that; it was more like a drumbeat."

Marco blushed slightly, looking down. "Yeah…the drumming noise is the automatically set ringtone on my phone. I…um…I changed it to bells for your number so I'd know when it was you. Cause I didn't want to miss it when you messaged me."

A slow smile spread across Jean's face as a bright red blush spread across Marco's. Still looking down he didn't notice Jean reaching his hand across the table until it touched his chin, gently tilting his head up.

"That's adorable," Jean smiled, giving Marco a quick peck on the lips.

Marco looked down again, still embarrassed, but this time with a grin on his face.

* * *

"C'mon Marco! You promised you'd help me pick out an outfit!"

"Krista, calm down," Sasha sighed, sitting on a stool next to the shoe section of the store. "He's doing his best to help."

"Which is more than can be said for you," Marco joked, ruffling Sasha's hair to annoy her before turning his attention back to Krista. "Sorry Krista, I spotted a dog outside and got distracted."

"You and your dogs," Krista rolled her eyes with a grin. "Now come on, help me!"

"Okay, okay," Marco agreed, going back to looking through the racks of clothes. "Big date tonight, huh?"

"Yep!" Krista nodded, her eyes skimming the different boxes of shoes. "It's Ymir's birthday today and we're going out for dinner, so I want to look amazing."

"You always look amazing Krista," Marco grinned, causing Krista to blush.

"He's right you know," Sasha agreed, scrolling absentmindedly through her phone. "You could show up to dinner in an empty potato sack and Ymir would still think you looked drop dead gorgeous. That's what love does to you."

Marco's head shot up. "Wait, love?! Did you guys finally say the L-word?!"

Krista grinned shyly. "Yeah, we did. Last week."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Marco cried, sweeping Krista up in a hug and twirling her around. "I'm so happy for you both."

Krista giggled as Marco set her back down. "Thank you."

Calming back down Marco went back to looking through the racks of clothes. After finding a few possibilities for Krista to try on he was now sitting next to Sasha outside of the changing room waiting for her. They'd been sitting in comfortable silence for about five minutes when the tinkling of bells rang out from Marco's phone. His face splitting into a grin Marco hurriedly pulled his phone out and chuckled under his breath at the text from Jean.

"Well, someone was happy there," Sasha remarked looking highly amused.

"It was just Jean texting me," Marco said, typing a reply back to Jean.

"Yeah, but you seemed to know it was him before you even looked at your phone," Sasha squinted before she grinned. "Wait a second, you've set a different ringtone for Jean, haven't you?"

Marco didn't say anything but he did blush slightly, confirming Sasha's theory. Sasha started to laugh, but not unkindly.

"I'm right! I'm so right!" she giggled.

"That's so adorable!" Krista called out from inside the changing room.

"How long have you two been going out anyway?" Sasha asked after she'd stopped laughing.

"Five months now," Marco smiled.

"That's so great," Krista said as she walked out of the changing room, the clothes she was going to buy hanging over her arm. "I'm really happy for you guys. You're so cute together."

"You're one to talk," Sasha grinned. "You and Ymir are adorable whether she wants to admit it or not."

"Hey, what about you and Connie?" Marco pointed out.

"Don't ever let Connie hear you call him cute," Sasha warned, still grinning.

All three of them laughed. "Okay, so we're all adorable, can we agree on that?" Marco asked.

"Agreed," the two girls chorused.

"Now come on," Marco said, heading back out into the store. "We've got to find you some jewellery for tonight!"

* * *

"Marco, would you calm down? You're making _me_ feel tense just by watching you."

Marco glanced apologetically at his roommate Eren. The two of them lived together in the dorms at college along with another girl, Mikasa. The three of them were out shopping for food but right now Marco wasn't really being much help.

"Leave him be Eren," Mikasa said, coming round the corner carrying two big bottles of fizzy pop. "He's got the right to be nervous." She smiled kindly at Marco. "One year, right?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah, it's our anniversary."

Eren smiled too. "It's a big milestone Marco. I'm really proud of you. And Jean."

"Thanks guys," Marco grinned back, feeling slightly less nervous from the support of his friends. "I just…I never thought this would happen to me. I didn't think I could ever feel this way about someone, you know?"

Eren rolled his eyes and gently elbowed Marco in the stomach. "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff already," he grinned jokingly. "Don't make me gag."

"Just cause you've got the emotional intelligence of a 3 year old Eren," Mikasa remarked, placing the bottles of pop in the shopping cart and pushing it down the aisle.

"Oi!" Eren yelled in protest, walking after Mikasa with his hands now shoved deep into his pockets and a scowl on his face, Marco chuckling as he walked along next to him.

The sound of tinkling bells came singing out from Marco's pocket while the trio were in the cereal aisle and Marco grinned widely, fishing his phone out.

 _Can't wait to see you tonight. Love you._

It wasn't much but Marco didn't care. Jean wasn't the best at communicating through technology but Marco loved the little messages anyway.

"Tell Jean we say hi," Mikasa called, not even looking away from the cereal boxes.

"How could you tell it was him?" Marco asked in surprise.

Eren rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right? We live with you dude. We know that's Jean's ringtone. Plus you only ever get that look on your face when he texts you."

Marco smiled at how obvious it sounded coming from Eren. "I guess I forgot it would be that normal for you guys now," he admitted.

"Guessing he's not cancelling tonight?" Mikasa asked, glancing over.

"No," Marco shook his head, "nothing like that. He was just saying he was looking forward to it."

"Good," Mikasa smiled, squeezing Marco's shoulder as she walked past, leaning in close to whisper something. "I don't care what Eren tells you; we both want to know every detail when you get back."

"Got it," Marco whispered in response, both of them grinned as Mikasa dropped two boxed of cornflakes in the cart and continued round the corner into the next aisle.

* * *

"I can't believe we've never done this before!" Marco exclaimed as he looked all around him.

"I know, it's kind of ridiculous," Jean agreed. "The fair comes to town twice a year and we've never come down here."

"Well, we're here now," Marco grinned, slipping his hand into Jean's.

"Exactly," Jean agreed, smiling back as he squeezed Marco's hand gently.

The two boys were waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel and were nearly at the front. They'd already been on the dodgems, the Matterhorn and eaten more junk food than either of them were used to and would probably regret the next day.

Marco looked over at Jean and saw him smiling softly, looking down at his feet.

"Hey," Marco murmured, nudging him gently to get his attention. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Jean smiled. "It's just…two years. I can't believe it."

Marco smiled back. "I know…me neither."

"I honestly can't imagine my life without you Marco," Jean admitted. "I can't remember what it was like and I don't want to."

"You'll never have to," Marco promised, holding their conjoined hands up and indicating the silver bands they now both wore on their fingers. "Together forever, right?"

Jean nodded. "Together forever," he agreed, kissing Marco softly on the lips.

The two boys leaned back from each other so they wouldn't hold the line up, and as they did something caught Marco's attention. A very familiar sound. The sound of bells.

Grinning without even realising it he looked over his shoulder. He watched as the girl behind them in the line pulled her phone out of her bag and smiled as she began to reply to a text. Jean noticed what Marco was doing and laughed under his breath.

"Same ringtone as you have for me, huh?" he commented. "Look at that big grin on your face."

Marco laughed too and shrugged, having stopped being embarrassed about his ringtone for a while now. "What can I say? Whenever I hear that sound now I just think of you. It makes me happy."

"You really are adorable," Jean smiled, kissing Marco on the nose. "Come on you little goof, we can get on the ride now."

"I'm your little goof though," Marco grinned as he followed Jean up to the Ferris Wheel.

"Yes you are," Jean agreed, squeezing Marco's hand again.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Please review ^^**


End file.
